


Cool

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Multi, Polyamory, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The cool kids wonder what exactly makes them cool.





	Cool

Since they were ten years old, people have called Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck a certain nickname: the cool kids. They all find it flattering in an embarrassing kind of way, but… they often struggle to see exactly what makes them cool.

“I mean, maybe I’m cool because I can drive… but it’s only my dad’s delivery car,” Jenny says.

It’s a beautiful, warm day, and the triad has taken to relaxing on the beach, each doing their own thing (Sour Cream listens to music through one earbud, Buck has his hands tucked behind his head, eyes closed behind his sunglasses, and Jenny stares at the clouds), as they lie together on a huge towel.

“So… you’re saying being able to drive can’t be the reason why people think you’re cool?” Sour Cream mumbles.

“Yeah. But then, what is it?” she says. “I mean, you two can’t think why you’re supposedly cool, can you?”

“No, I can’t,” Buck says. “I’m just… normal, right? Hmm, hang on, I’ve got an idea. I mean, maybe it’s not on an individual basis that they think we’re cool.”

“Huh?” Sour Cream says.

“What if it’s because the way we look and act when we’re together.” A smile twitches on Buck’s lips. “So happy to be together – could that be what they mean?”

“I guess,” Sour Cream says, blushing. “But, to be honest, being cool doesn’t matter to me.” He reaches for Buck and Jenny’s hands. “Being happy is the best.”

Jenny smiles and squeezes his hand. “You’re right about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
